Kouen conoce a Santa Claus
by blue kirito
Summary: Que no lo veas no significa que no sea real. [Especial navideño] (Nah, ¿enserio?) Kouen x Aladdin


**Kouen conoce a Santa Claus**

**.**

**.**

**Que no lo veas no significa que no sea real.**

**[Especial navideño] (Nah, ¿enserio?)**

**Kouen x Aladdin**

**.**

**.**

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sensei. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :D.**

**.**

**.**

Kouen mira de un lado a otro sin poder ni querer evitarlo, su atención se centra en su tierno esposo que sonríe con más calidez de la acostumbrada. Luego de convivir tanto tiempo con él no es un secreto que le encanta la navidad o más bien, ¿a quién no le gusta? Ya con anterioridad han conversado para despejar las dudas que Aladdin respondió con la amabilidad que le caracteriza. Frunce el ceño. Convivencia familiar, celebraciones religiosas, regalos y alimentos que solo en esta época se consumen son muy buenas razones pero, ¿es para tanto? No logra comprender. Suspira hastiado y toma asiento en una cómoda mecedora situada cerca de la chimenea. El pequeño toma asiento en el piso y usa las rodillas del pelirrojo a modo de cojín, descansando sobre ellas el rostro.

\- ¿Aún te molesta ojisan? Je je je, bueno. Quizá lo que más me sorprende de la navidad es Santa Claus, me parece increíble que un solo hombre visite a cada persona en el mundo en tan sólo una noche, ni yo como magi podría hacerlo.

¿Acaso es una broma? Aladdin es un niño bastante maduro para su edad pero a veces le obliga a cuestionarse si no ha crecido del todo. ¿Cómo podría un hombre pasado de peso hacer tan titánica labor? Es evidente que se trata de una leyenda, uno de esos cuentos que los padres dedican a sus hijos a la hora de dormir pero... el brillo zafiro que ahora despiden los ojos de su marido dan a entender que lo afirma desde el fondo de su corazón. Traga saliva, tienta terreno peligroso.

\- ¿Enserio crees en su existencia? - pregunta con aspereza.

\- ¿Tu no? - le secunda con neutralidad.

Vaya, no se esperaba algo así. Cierra los ojos un instante para relajarse. En la vida cada quien tiene su punto de vista, no tenemos porqué pensar igual unos y otros, no por ello van a desatarse rencillas por cualquier tontería.

\- Es ridículo imaginar que sea posible.

\- Entiendo.

Que Aladdin no discutiera y pasara el resto de la noche dedicado a quién sabe qué en la fogata no era una buena señal. Que se acostará en el lecho dándole la espalda tampoco lo era, mucho menos que al día siguiente se la pasara encerrado en la biblioteca en lugar de aceptar los mimos que tanto adora darle. Sin duda el magnífico Ren Kouen la había regado.

.

.

Durante la noche.

El emperador bebe una copa a la luz de la luna, levemente decaído. Gracias a la personalidad serena y dulce de su esposo nunca antes se habían distanciado. No puede evitar pensar que se trata de su culpa, es más, siendo honesto sabe que es así. A pesar de ello se niega a creer en algo tan inverosímil. Se le oprime el pecho, ¿tan difícil es darle la razón? Cierra la diestra con fuerza. Un hombre que busca la verdad del mundo no puede andar pregonando mentira y media así se trate del amor de su vida. Sería preferible la muerte a pasar por tal humillación y perder credibilidad, incluso ante sí mismo.

.

.

Kouen se decidió, lo hizo y aún así... pasa las hojas del vigésimo libro estudiando todo cuanto se cruce en su camino. De esa manera descubrió que el susodicho existió. Era un hombre rico que daba obsequios en navidad a los infantes de bajos recursos sin embargo, de eso hace siglos, el hombre hace mucho falleció.

Los hechos no son algo que ansie escupir al rostro de su tierno esposo. Que frustración y coraje, que mal sabor de boca le ha dejado, tan amargo. Sale para encontrarse a su marido en el pasillo, se sorprende cuando este le sonríe radiante.

\- Por fin terminé con mis labores pendientes je je je. Me gusta mucho estar contigo pero no puedo delegar responsabilidades para siempre. Ahora si soy libre y podremos estar juntos toda la navidad.

\- ¿No estabas molesto?

\- ¿Uh?

\- Incluso me diste la espalda en la cama.

\- Ah, es porque me duele el hombro y no me puedo apoyar sobre el.

\- ¿Y lo de la biblioteca?

\- Revisaba documentos... ¿por qué estaría molesto?

Un ligero carmín se posó en las mejillas del emperador que en un tenue murmullo dice:

\- Santa Claus.

El rostro de Kouen bien pudo compararse con el atardecer al ser víctima de las más estruendosas carcajadas de su consorte que ahora se abraza el estómago con el temor de que vaya a reventar.

\- ¡Ja ja ja eso fue tan lindo!

\- Suficiente.

Practicamente implora sin la más mínima autoridad.

\- Ay En. Jamás me enojaría por algo así. Cada quien es libre de tener sus creencias pero, el que no lo veas no implica que no sea verdad - se limpia algunas lágrimas y le extiende la mano - ven, vamos a pasar algo de tiempo juntos.

.

.

Los días pasaron con entera normalidad para todo el Imperio a excepción del dirigente, que no pudo sacarse la idea de la cabeza, ni una vez. Aladdin tendría a su Santa pese a que Kouen tuviera que sacrificar la dignidad en el camino... y vaya que le salía de lujo. Pedir consejo a su hermano Kouha no era sensato puesto que de alguna manera le hizo vestir un ridículo traje rojo que le sienta como guante y ni loco opacaba su barba roja, símbolo de estatus y poderío, al menos para él. Gracias a su equipo djinn ha llegado al tejado sin inconvenientes pero nunca cayó en cuenta de que la única chimenea se ubica en el gran salón, donde estuviese con Aladdin hace poco y donde ahora se celebra la cena de navidad. Una cosa es que deseé encontrarse con Aladdin y otra escuchar las burlas de medio mundo, especialmente de Judal. Además, aún si logra cubrir su rostro, ¿qué pensará el pequeño de ese escultural cuerpo de dios griego? Justo ahora sopesa la posiblidad de hacer un agujero en el techo para entrar, lanzar la bolsa de obsequios y olvidar esta tontería. Empuña la espada en dirección al cielo.

\- ¡Magia extrema... !

\- ¡Jo jo jo!

Hasta que una inusual carcajada le detiene en el acto. Busca con la mirada hasta encontrar al sujeto que aparece en los libros.

\- ¿Santa... Claus? - articula estupefacto.

\- En persona. Jo jo jo. Me han imitado muchas veces pero esta es la primera vez que usurpan mi personaje tan llamativamente jo jo jo. Buen trabajo hijo mío pero no quiero que destruyas medio palacio jo jo jo.

El sujeto atraviesa mágicamente la pared y regresa al jardín.

\- He terminado mi trabajo aquí. Nos vemos el próximo año.

\- ¿Así? ¿Tan fácil?

\- No todos son tan drásticos como tu jo jo jo.

Mendigo viejito, ¿hasta cuando seguiría burlándose de él? Quizá si lo partía por la mitad nadie lo echaría de menos.

\- ¡Santa!

Hasta que la alegre exclamación de su esposo al lado le privó de tal privilegio.

\- Cuidate mucho Aladdin, eres mi niño favorito, nunca cambies... mmm solo intenta ser un poco menos pervertido.

\- ¡Trataré ojisan! Je je je.

La pareja se queda a solas poco después.

\- Es real - exhala el pelirrojo.

\- Te dije que el que no lo vieras no indica que no sea real.

\- P-pero los obsequios...

\- Bueno cada quien tiene lo que merece - sonríe misteriosamente - Existimos personas como tu y yo que nunca pedimos nada a excepción de hoy. Tu querías que lo viera y yo que creyeras en él.

Kouen curva los labios con malicia.

\- En ese caso el próximo año desearé que todo el mundo, especialmente Sindria pasen a ser territorio del Imperio Kou.

El pequeño se abraza a su marido.

\- No creo que funcione así je je je. Además tengo una mejor sugerencia.

\- Te escucho.

\- Quiero que este Santa me haga el amor.

\- Pensé que dejarías de ser un pervertido.

\- Eso puede esperar, hoy es navidad - une sus labios a los contrarios.

Kouen tuvo que emplear su voluntad para no devorar a su pequeña víctima tan dispuesta ahí mismo.

Esa noche como bien mencionara Aladdin, cada quien tuvo lo que merecía. Además de la pareja, Ren Kouha recibió una sencilla espada que nunca perdía filo, por ahí se llegó a rumorar que le puso Excalibur. En cuando al resto... bueno, si la economía pinta mal, el Imperio Kou será el exportador número uno de carbón.

**.**

**.**

**Notas finales.**

**Así pasen los años mi especial de navidad es algo que nunca dejaré de hacer, más aún que ya llevo cuatro años escribiendo para Magi. Podrá faltarme tiempo, dinero y salud pero Magi jamás! Por cierto, estos últimos meses realmente me cuesta mucho entrar a la página en general, ya no se diga para actualizar. Y he preguntado encontrandome con que no soy la única. Alguien sabe qué ocurre? O cómo podemos contactar a Marfil para arreglar al problema? Tengo más páginas pero Amor es mi favorita y me aterra perderla. Si alguien me puede ayudar, lo agradeceré con el alma :3. Muchas gracias y felices fiestas~. Nos vemos en alguna continuación apenas me deje el trabajo o total me doy mis escapadas como siempre. Soy sólo yo o cada día amo más magi? :).**


End file.
